This invention relates generally to pumps and more particularly to a diaphragm pump. Diaphragm pumps are assembled with multiple components creating joints that must be sealed in order to insure a leak free condition. Current diaphragm pump sealing technology typically has not produced pumps that are leak free under all conditions.
There are two primary joints that must be considered in evaluating leaks in miniature diaphragm pumps. The first is the seal joint around the perimeter of the diaphragm created when the diaphragm is sandwiched between the pump head, generally an assembly of multiple components, and the pump body. This seal joint is both a seal and a clamping point to secure the diaphragm in place during operation of the pump. Therefore, if a good seal is present but the diaphragm is not properly clamped, a shift in the diaphragm due to the operation of the pump could likely cause a failure in the sealing. The second seal area is that between the components that house the pump valves. This is normally a split in the pump head creating an upper component typically referred to as the “head” and a lower component typically referred to as the “chamber”. There are several methods currently used to create a seal at this joint ranging from gaskets that are integrated with the valve(s) to separate gaskets that surround the valve sections of the joint.
Current technologies used for these joints have historically not been successful in maintaining a leak free pump under all conditions the pump may be subjected to. These conditions include higher pressures, extremely viscous fluids, fluids with very low surface tension, and extreme thermal variations, among others. Accordingly, there is a need for a diaphragm pump having robust sealing.